Unloved
by SamLuvsPLL
Summary: So basically, this is a Spencer and Toby FanFic, um, I really hope u enjoy it! Please read and review! :D
1. UnLoved

**Hey guys, seeing as I am new, this is my first FanFiction! I would appreciate it if you would read it and let me know what you think. Also, if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please, let me know. One more thing, because this is my first, could you please be kind with the criticism? Thankyou! Enjoy and Review!**

"Spencer!" Toby Cavanaugh said. I threw the keys to the truck at him and he caught them.

"Take it. It's yours," I said. I grinned.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how long it will take me to pay you back?" He exclaimed.

I leaned my back against the truck.

"Well, you have a job to get to tomorrow" I told him. He looked at the keys in his hand and sighed.

"I love you so much!" he said.

"Hey, I wanted to say that first" There was a big grin on my face that I could not get rid of. He took me in his arms and leaned in to kiss me. Suddenly, I was kissing him back. There was a cough that came from behind us. We pulled apart and Toby turned around. Standing behind him was Jason DiLaurentis.

"Toby, could you stop making out with Spencer and get back to work?" he said. A shiver went down my spine as I looked at Jason. Aria, Hanna, Emily and I really didn't like Jason. We suspected him for the murder of his younger sister, Alison DiLaurentis. Ali was one of our best friends. She was the girl who made the four of us popular. She was practically our sister! The 5 of us were so close until her disappearance. I remember the night that she went missing. It was still crystal clear in my memory, almost like it was yesterday. I remembered the fight we had, Ali storming out of the barn, me going after her and not being able to find her. I remember going back to the barn to find the other three girls awake and I remember telling them that Ali was gone. I bit my lip to hold back tears at the memory.

"I gotta go. I'll come over tonight" Toby gave me a quick kiss and then went back to work.

I turned around and stalked home. I went inside and slammed the door behind me. I walked slowly up the stairs and into my room to do my homework. I walked in and slammed the bedroom door. I leaned my back against the door and sighed. Why did Jason have to interrupt everything? Toby and I were having a wonderful time kissing, but then Jason just had to interrupt that didn't he? Toby and I hardly had any time for us now. What with me I pushed that thought out of my head and went over to my wardrobe to change into something comfier. I pulled out a pair of black running shorts, a tight black tank and sat down to do my calculus homework.

An hour or so later, my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw that it was from a person who's number was blocked. I gulped and opened it up waiting to see what it said.

_**Looks like somebody doesn't have a date tonight. Poor little Spence. Feel like a loner yet? -A**_

I slammed my phone shut. I had had enough of these text messages from A. I looked around me and there was no one that I could see watching me. I got up and shut my curtains. I took my books and sat down on my bed to continue my homework. I did another couple of pages but then I just dropped my pen and leant back on my pillows. I stared at the roof for a while and then I just let my eyes close. I thought that taking a little nap would take my mind of things. I didn't really realise that I had dozed off until I was woken up by a smash downstairs. I jumped up and tiptoed down the stairs. I crept into the hallway, grabbed my hockey stick and crept to the kitchen, hockey stick poised for attack. As I entered the kitchen, I saw the shadow of a man. But as he turned around, I realised who it was! I sighed. It was Toby!

"Toby! You scared me! I thought you were…" I trailed off; I couldn't tell him that I thought he was A he would laugh at me.

"You thought I was who?" He opened his arms out to me and I stepped into them. His arms wrapped around me and automatically, I felt safe.

"I thought you were… promise not to laugh? I thought you were A!" I stammered. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Spencer" He laughed a soft, kind laugh. I started to giggle too. I looked up at him and smiled, he was looking down at me, grinning. We moved closer until our lips finally met. The kiss was full of passion and love and I never wanted it to end. But he was the one pulling away for air, so I took the break to ask him why he was here.

"Why are you here again?" I asked him. I couldn't remember why he came.

"I told you that I was coming over tonight, remember?" He placed his hands on the small of my back. It dawned on me that he was supposed to be here and that I was wearing daggy clothes!

"Oh, um, I should probably go change!" I pried myself from his arms and bolted up the stairs to my room. I heard him calling out to me, but I ignored him and just ran up to my room.

What do I wear? I have to look, smart, hot and casual at the same time! Ah! I walked into my huge walk-in closet and picked out a pair of white skinny jeans and a black and white striped tank. I put them on and wondered over to my shoe section. I looked over my shoes for a few seconds and decided on a pair of sensible black flats. Next was my make-up. I just had to quickly re-apply it because I already had some on. I quickly did my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. No bad for someone who had to get ready in 2 minutes! I winked at my reflection and walked back down the stairs to where I had left Toby waiting. He had gotten out 2 mugs and had the coffee on the stove.

"Nice! I must say, you don't take as much time to get ready as Hanna or Aria!" Toby laughed. I blushed.

"It's only because I'm not really worried about my look, more about my grades. I should stop talking now" I took a seat at the bench next to Toby and we talked while we waited for the coffee to boil.

"So, um, how was work?" I asked him. I had to find out what Jason was hiding. If I can't ask Jason himself, I'll ask Toby.

"Yeah, it was great. Except Jason is started to get a bit mysterious and he leaves in the middle of the day and sometime doesn't come back until when I'm almost finished work. Spence, I think he might be up to something. He could be in league with this A person"

"Yeah… Maybe" was all I could think to say. Suddenly, the coffee started to boil. I jumped up, looking for an excuse to change topics and walked quickly over to the cooktop where the coffee pot was steaming.

"Pass me your mug?" I called to Toby. I heard him come up behind me and he put his hands on my waist.

"Spence, something's troubling you. You can tell me anything. You know that don't you?" he turned me around so I was facing him. I didn't want to look into his eyes because I knew that they would melt me right then and there.

"Yeah, I know" I whispered loud enough so only he could hear me. He pulled me closer and our lips met once again. I felt his breath in my mouth and his hands kept pulling me in closer. I flung my arms up around his neck and played with the tips of his hair with my fingertips. The kiss went on for ages but it felt like only seconds when I pulled away. I smiled sleepily at him as he led me over to the couch, mugs in hand. We sat down and I curled up next to him.

"So tell me. What's been going on with you lately? He asked me. This was it. Time to fess up. I HAD to tell him, I couldn't keep this secret anymore. He knew most of what was going on with us because he was part of it. Jenna was part of it.

"Oh, it's just… Our parents have decided that, well; they just don't want us to be hanging out with each other. Me, Aria, Hanna and Emily aren't allowed to see each other. Not at school, not outside of school, not on the weekends, never" I told him, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. Toby wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his chest.

"Oh Spence! That's horrible! Why would they do that?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"The counsellor that we… that we have been seeing thought it best that we had some time with other people" I stammered. I couldn't hold it any longer; tears started streaking down my face. Toby reached up and wiped them off my cheeks with his thumb as I sniffled.

"You…you know I…I never wanted to go… to go to the counsellor in… in the first place!" I blubbered. He tightened his grip around me and I buried my face in his chest. He let me get all my crying done and then he pulled away from me and lifted my chin with his fingertips.

"Don't worry Spence. You have me and… and… well, me!" He smiled and that made me cry even more.

"I don't want you to see me like this Toby. I'm an emotional wreck, and that's not like me" I spoke in a shaky whisper.

"I don't mind. If you're going to be my girlfriend, I want to be here for you in all the tough times. You will get through this and I will help you! I promise you Spence, you won't do this alone!" He embraced me in his arms again and just as he did, my phone buzzed. I shot up. It better not be A! I looked at Toby, asking with my eyes whether I should answer it. He nodded and I slowly got off the couch and walked over to where my phone lay on the bench. I looked back to Toby for reassurance and he nodded, again. I gulped and opened the phone.

_**1 New Message**_

I clicked _view_ and sighed in relief when it was only from Aria. The message said:

_**Hey Spence, we need to meet up. I know we shouldn't really be seeing each other, but we have to talk! I texted Emily and Hanna and I was thinking The Grill at 7? I think I may have a lead on who A is! Please reply ASAP!**_

_**Aria**_

I clicked reply and shakily typed back to her.

_**Hey Aria, The Grill at 7 should be fine. But we should make sure nobody sees us. I'm not really in the mood to be caught out. I'll see you then!**_

_**Spencer**_

I clicked send and shut my phone. I went back over to the couch and sat down heavily. I was tired and I felt like a nap. I curled up again next to Toby and shut my eyes.

"Was it A?" he asked me quietly. I shook my head and leant it on his chest. He leant down and put his head on top of mine. We stayed like this until I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a crash in the kitchen. My eyes flew open and I jumped up from the couch. Toby turned around and grinned at me.

"What are you doing!" I asked him.

"Um, trying to cook. Emphasis on the trying!" he replied quickly and looked back to the pan that was on the cooktop. I went over and stood behind him, peering over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. I saw an omelette looking thing in the pan. It looked like it was ready to flip.

"You may want to flip it over now" I whispered in his ear. He grabbed the utensil off the plate and stuck it under the omelette. He tried to flip it, without success. I laughed and fixed it up for him.

"So, are we doing anything tonight?" He asked me.

"Umm… No I don't thi…" I suddenly realised that I was supposed to be at The Grill in… I looked down to check my watch… 1 hour!

"Yes! I'm supposed to be at The Grill in an hour! To meet… the girls" I exclaimed. I ran up to my room to get ready. I pulled out a light pink top and a light brown cardigan to go on top. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of light pink flatties. I quickly did my hair and make-up, grabbed my bag and rushed back downstairs where Toby was waiting with the truck's keys in hand. We went to car and he opened the door for me on the way to the driver side of the truck. He started driving to The Grill where he parked the truck in the car park of the restaurant. I went inside and saw the girls sitting at the table in the very corner. They were hunched over and appeared to be whispering about something. Emily glanced up and nudged Aria in the arm. Aria looked up and waved me over. I nodded and gave Toby a quick kiss.

"I should be done in about an hour. Pick me up then?" I finished the sentence and started fast walking quickly over to the table, being sure nobody saw me. I took the seat next to Hanna.

"Hey Spence! I have so much to catch you up on!" Aria smiled at me, though it was a forced smile, it still made me happy to see her.

"Hey guys! Gosh, it's been so horrible not being able to hang out with you! So, Aria, what happened? I am so curious to know!" I hunched over like the rest of them as Aria started whispering.

"Okay so, I was driving with Ezra back to his place. We stopped in a back street and we were… um, doesn't matter what we were doing, but I saw a hooded figure approach the car through the rear-view mirror! I pretended not to notice and told Ezra to start up the car. He questioned me, but I said just do it and we drove out and I told him to follow the black hoodie and you will never guess where the black hoodie went!" she sounded really excited but also a little scared.

"WHERE!" the 3 of us exclaimed quietly. We looked at one another and grinned before Aria cleared her throat.

"Jenna Marshals house!" She finished with a grin on her face. I was horrified. I felt my face drop and my expression change.

"Spence, you look…" Emily started

"Horrified, disgusted, frightened. Anyone of those three words can describe what I feel right now. Let me just say this. Toby has NOTHING to do with it!" I almost yelled the last part but I remembered that we were having a secret meeting and we didn't know who was here.

"Spencer, we don't know that. But, I guess we shouldn't judge" Hanna looked at me. I was almost ready to slap her. How could she be such a bitch! It's not as though I accuse Caleb of stuff!

"Hanna! You did not just say that? How could you? Toby would never do such a thing!" I scraped my chair backward and collected my bag of the side of my chair.

"She's right Han, you can't really accuse Toby of being A" Aria said. I looked at Emily who was just sitting there watching us fight.

"I know, but he IS Jenna's half brother. You never know what goes on behind closed doors" Hanna replied.

".God! Hanna! I just… I just don't know what to say! Thank God the counsellor told us to have time for ourselves! I can't believe your being such a bit…"

"Guys! Please, don't fight! Spencer, we're not accusing Toby of anything. Hanna does have a point though; we never really do know what he is doing with Jenna. But seriously Hanna, that was low. You can't just accuse people out of nothing!" Aria cut me off, mid word. I was shocked that my friends were accusing Toby of being A! I grabbed my bag and stormed out. I fumbled through my bag to find my phone to call Toby. I pulled it out and dialled his number.

"Spencer!" He sounded glad it was me.

"Toby, you need to come and pick me up. Now" my voice was shaky as I was trying to keep back my tears, once again.

"Sure! I'll be there in a minute! Are you okay?" he sounded really worried. I heard the truck start up in the background.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you everything when we're alone. Please, just hurry!" I hung up and stood and waited.

"Spence! Wait!" I heard the door open and as I turned around I saw Aria, Hanna and Emily rushing out of The Grill.

"I'm not talking about it with you. It's over. A wins! I GIVE UP!" I yelled at them.

"Please! We weren't trying to accuse anyone of anything! We're sorry! We know you love him and you care for him and you would never let him do anything like that!" Aria pleaded. I heard the truck pull up behind me. I heard the door open as Toby stepped out onto the gravel of the car park

"Spencer! What's going on!" he exclaimed. He came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Nothing, I was just leaving" I turned around and walked to the passenger side of the truck. I opened the door and got inside. I slammed the door behind me, making the truck rock but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of there. I could see Toby standing there talking to the girls. I opened the door and yelled out to him.

"Toby! Can we please leave now?" I yelled. He turned around and nodded. He walked over to the driver side and got inside. The keys were already in the ignition, so he turned the key and the truck started up. We drove out of the car park leaving the other girls standing there watching us leave. My arms were crossed over my chest.

The drive back home was silent. Once we reached my house, he finally asked me.

"What's going on? I hate seeing you sad!" he reached over and gently turned my head to look at him.

"They… they think it's you. They think you're A. Aria saw the hooded figure of A go into your house. They think he's you! I tried to tell them! But they wouldn't listen and they seem content on their answer!" hot tears started streaking down my face making my make-up run.

"Oh God. Spencer, you know I would never do something like that don't you?" he pleaded at me and when I looked at him, he looked hurt.

"Of course! I would never think that of you and I know that you would never hurt a fly! I'm so sorry! But, it was all Aria and Hanna! Emily just sat there, she didn't even try to stop them accusing you!" I yelled. The tears started running down my face even quicker. Toby reached over and embraced me as best possible over the middle console. I buried my face into his chest and cried, for the second time that day.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! I will try get the next chapter up as soon as possible! But I do have school, so it will be hard for me to write lots. The more reviews, the quicker the chapters! Thanks again!**


	2. How Dare YOU!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Here's the second! I really appreciate your reviews! So, can you please keep them coming? The more reviews, the quicker I can put up the chapters! Sorry if the story is just random blabber at times, but it's really hard to get inspiration when your only 14 and you have school to focus on! Thankyou! Read and enjoy!**

Recap:

The drive back home was silent. Once we reached my house, he finally asked me.

"What's going on? I hate seeing you sad!" he reached over and gently turned my head to look at him.

"They… they think it's you. They think you're A. Aria saw the hooded figure of A go into your house. They think he's you! I tried to tell them! But they wouldn't listen and they seem content on their answer!" hot tears started streaking down my face making my make-up run.

"Oh God. Spencer, you know I would never do something like that don't you?" he pleaded at me and when I looked at him, he looked hurt.

"Of course! I would never think that of you and I know that you would never hurt a fly! I'm so sorry! But, it was all Aria and Hanna! Emily just sat there, she didn't even try to stop them accusing you!" I yelled. The tears started running down my face even quicker. Toby reached over and embraced me as best possible over the middle console. I buried my face into his chest and cried, for the second time that day.

End of recap:

"Shhhh" Toby hugged me and kissed the top of my head as I sobbed against his chest. I tilted my head up and our mouths met. I slipped my tongue in between his lips, willingly and we stayed like that kissing, for ages.

"Come inside?" I mumbled against his lips. He nodded and we broke away from our kiss. He took my hand and led me to the door. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I trudged up to my room, still hand in hand with Toby and sat him down on the bed. I went to my walk-in wardrobe to get my pyjamas (running shorts and a black singlet). I quickly changed and went back to my bed to find Toby laying down staring at the roof.

"Hey" I whispered. I wasn't sure whether he was asleep. He sat and looked at me.

"Hey" he replied. He patted the bed next to him, so I padded over and climbed up on my bed. He lay down and I placed my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I shut my eyes, wanting to fall asleep, but I couldn't. All I could think about was A. I had to find out who A was! I couldn't stop thinking about how Aria and Hanna had accused my boyfriend, my love, of being the person who has been threatening us ever since Ali was murdered. I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. My eyes flew open and I tensed up. I think Toby felt me tense up too because his eyes opened and he was looking at me. I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone.

_**1 New Message**_

I gulped. I opened the message with shaking hands and read it. It said:

_**Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Your little bitch pack seems to think that your precious boyfriend is me! Oh dear, what will you do? I don't want to win just yet Spence, don't give up on me! I have a lot more in stall for them , don't worry I got your back! ILOVEYOU **_

_**A**_

I threw my phone down, terrified of the person who had sent that message. What did A mean by it had a lot more in stall for my friends? I started panicking so I picked my phone up and texted Aria, Hanna and Emily. The text read:

_**S.O.S**_

It was all I needed to say and they would come instantly. I pressed send and put my phone on my bedside table. About half an hour or so later, there was a knock at the door. I went down the stairs, with Toby at my side, and looked through the peephole we had in the door. I saw Aria, Hanna and Emily all standing there with bags. They had worried looks on their faces. I opened the door and they rushed in.

"Spence! Oh, thank God you sent the S.O.S! I had to get out of the house! My parents were fighting again and I was thinking of going over to Ezra's house for the night. But luckily you texted! What's up?" Aria blubbered.

"A sent me another text. About you guys" I pulled my phone out of pocket again and opened it up. They each read it and their faces went pale.

"Wha…what does it mean?" Emily stammered. I went over to couch and sat down heavily next to Toby. None of the girls had noticed that he was here. Either that or they were just ignoring him.

"I have no idea! I was hoping you guys might know. But, apparently, A has my back and I'm scared because I don't want someone who has been tormenting me and sending me threatening me having my back!" I was really panicking now, but I calmed down a little bit when Toby put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them in re-assurance. I wiped a lone tear that had dropped from my eye away. I drew in a deep breath and continued.

"Look, I know that we aren't really on great terms with each other, but I don't want to lose you to A like we lost Ali. So, please, be careful! A said he…"

"Or she" Hanna interrupted

"Or she, had something planned for you guys and I don't want any of you t get hurt! Especially after what A did to Hanna," I said gesturing at her leg which had fully healed since the hit and run"

"But we don't know that was A" Aria said.

"It was! I'm telling you, they came straight at me as I was running for you guys! If it wasn't A, they would have stopped and seen if I was O.K. But no, they drove away instead of checking! Who else would do that sort of thing?" Hanna looked quite pissed off. I didn't want this to end up in another fight.

"Look, it doesn't matter whether it was or wasn't A. I just want you guys to stay here for the night and I want you to be careful! Toby, can you get me a glass of water?" I turned to Toby and smiled.

"Sure" he kissed my cheek and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Why is he here? We told you that we thought…" Aria whispered furiously.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Toby is not A! You know how I know? He was here when A sent me the message! I had my head on his chest and his arms were around me!" I yelled at them. How could they still think Toby was A when A had threatened them!

"It could have been Jenna! He could have told Jenna to send the message at that particular time!" Aria was still whispering furiously. Almost as though she didn't want Toby to hear what she had to say.

"Guys! Stop it! I hate seeing you fighting! Toby is NOT A and you damn well know it okay! Spencer, I believe you" Emily finally spoke up. I smiled at her half-heartedly.

"Thankyou Emily. See! Someone believes me! You know what? I don't want you guys staying in MY house when your still accusing my boyfriend of being A. Aria, how do you know that Fitz isn't A? He may well be! You never know, you HARDLY SEE HIM!" I yelled at her. Her expression changed from worried to horrified.

"Oh, you did NOT just go there! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT HE ISN'T A! UNLIKE YOU SPENCER, I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE MY BOYFRIEND IS ALL THE TIME!" she screamed at me.

"YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TOBY IS! HE IS WORKING, NOT SCREWING HIS STUDENTS!" I screamed back, but as soon as I said it, I wish I hadn't, I saw the tears well up in Aria's eyes, she stood there for a minute not knowing what to do with herself. Then she grabbed her bag and ran to the door. She slammed it behind her.

"Nice one Spencer! I can't believe you said that to her! You know how much that will torment her?" Hanna ran to the door herself and made an attempt to follow Aria.

"Emily?" I looked at Emily who was just standing there.

"Don't worry, I'll stay. I believe you Spencer. I really do and I'm on your side no matter what they say" she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"But Emily, why? They're your friends too, but why choose me over them?" I asked her.

"Because… because I have a feeling that you're right. I know, somehow, that Toby and Jenna aren't A," she told me. I smiled and went over to the kitchen. I found Toby with his hands on the bench and head hung down.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away.

"Enough to know that you posse thinks I'm A" he growled. I looked up at me, his face was wet with tears.

"You know that I would never hurt anyone don't you? You know that I would never want to kill your friends!" It was his turn to cry this time. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. It was so strange for a guy to be crying, but at this point in time it was fair for him to be crying.

**Toby POV:**

I couldn't believe that my girlfriend's friends thought I was A.

"I'm so sorry Spence. You… you can't see me like this. I'm not supposed to be the one crying. It's not good for a guy to cry. I just… I just can't believe that your friends could ever think that I would be A!" my head dropped again. I looked back up at her and saw that my sadness was making her cry!

"Spence, please don't cry!" I whispered

"I…I'm not. It's just… It's just something in my eye" she lied straight out to me. I pulled into my chest for a hug and started stroking her hair out of instinct. Why were we such a mess? I had to stop crying. Right here, right now. I sucked in a big breath and stood up straight. I pulled my arms away from around Spencer. I was the guy and I won't cry, well, at least not in front of my girlfriend.

"Toby?" I heard Spencer whisper. I tilted her chin so she was looking directly at me.

"We will get though this. If your friends think I'm A, then let them. But I will prove them wrong. I will protect you from A no matter what. If we are going to go out, Spence, you are my responsibility. I can't let you get hurt otherwise… otherwise it would kill me" I fought back the tears that welled up in my eyes again.

"Toby, do you really mean it? But, what if… Gosh I don't even want to think it, but, what if A tries to kill you to get to me?" She asked me.

"I won't let A get that close to us. I love you and you are mine and I refuse to let anyone or anything get to you!" these were my true feelings and I wanted her to know them. I saw her eyes well up with tears.

"Spence, you gotta stop crying, it hurts me to see you cry" I begged her.

"I'm not crying, well, I am, but with happiness. It feels so much better knowing that I have someone watching over me and someone who will protect me from anything" she sniffled. I grabbed a tissue out of the box on the counter.

"Wipe you eyes, you make-up is running and we can't have that, can we beautiful?" When she didn't take the tissue, I wiped the tears away gently. She smiled and kissed me. I had to do something about this A person, it was breaking her and taking her friends away. Then it finally dawned on me. A wants them to be broken up so that it's easier for him to get to them! He wants to get at the individually! This person was very smart!

"I figured it out!" I exclaimed. Spencer was startled and looked up at me.

"You figured what out?" she asked curiously.

"A wants to break you guys up! That's his plan! He wants to get at you individually and target your individual weaknesses! When your all together, nothing can bring you down! You have each other's backs no matter what! But when your apart, you let your shield down and your weaknesses show! A will do anything and everything to break you up! You have to do everything in your power to stay together!" I told her. Her eyes brightened up and she stopped crying.

"You know Toby, you might actually be right!""

**Spencer POV:**

Toby is such a genius! A is trying to break us up! Why didn't I think of that!

"How… how did you figure that out?" I asked him.

"I dunno, it just dawned on me. I was just thinking about what Aria had said about me. I wanted to prove them wrong and then something clicked in my brain and BAM! There was the idea!" he shrugged. I kissed him with such passion that I blew myself away!

"Toby! You're a genius!" I exclaimed. We went back to kissing. My tongue slipped in between his willing lips. Toby pushed me up against the bench and our bodies fitted together perfectly; it was almost like we were made for each other. I felt Toby shove his hands underneath my black singlet top and place them on my skin. I shivered at his touch. My hands went from around his neck to the front of his chest. I fumbled with his shirt buttons until I had them all undone and his shirt was lying on the floor at our feet. I heard a moan escape from his mouth and I grinned to myself. This is what we needed after a horrible day. He hoisted me up onto the countertop and my legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands reached around to my back and undid my bra clasp. I pulled away and shook my head, beckoning to where I left Emily. I reached back and did my bra back up before we went upstairs.

"My room" I whispered to him. He nodded and grabbed his shirt up off the floor. We quietly padded to my bedroom and shut the door quietly behind us. There were no lights on, just a candle that was always lit on my desk. I was romantic and also, in a way, eerie. Toby climbed onto the bed and lay down in the middle, I laid down on top of him our legs intertwined and out bodies fit together perfectly again. He pulled my shirt over my head to reveal my bra. We kept kissing and I kept losing my breath, but I loved it. He started kissing me down my neck and suddenly, I was on the bottom and he was kissing my chest and down my stomach. I giggled and there was a knock at the door. Toby sat up from my stomach and grabbed his shirt off the floor. I grabbed my own shirt from the other side of the bed and yanked it over my head. The person knocked again.

"Coming!" I called. I turned on a few lights and grabbed a couple of textbooks making it look like I was studying with Toby. I went over to the door and opened it. It was Melissa.

"What do you want?" I growled at her. Of all people to be at my door, it had to be Melissa.

"I want you to know that your little friend is still downstairs asleep on the couch. Either bring her up here or get her out. I don't want to have a child sleeping on the couch while I have Josh over" she smiled her sweet, sick smile and walked away. Josh was Melissa's new boyfriend. He was tall with blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He was cute, but Josh is different from Ian and Wren. The difference was, I had a boyfriend this time and I wasn't going kiss Josh. I'm not even into him! I had to go and get Emily, who I left on the couch whilst me and Toby…

"Aria and Hanna!" I suddenly remembered that they had stormed out, Hanna going after Aria. I ran back to where I left Emily. She was on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Emily?" I called out her name, hoping she was only asleep.

"Hmm?" her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Sorry to wake you, but, do you know where Mr. Fitz's apartment is?" I asked her.

"Um, no, why?" she asked.

"Because, we need to go and warn them about… bout A," I told her. Her eyes widened. She sat there for a moment and then suddenly, there was a big smash outside the back door. I ran to the door and opened it. There was nothing there though.

"Spencer!" Emily and Toby both shouted together.

**Sorry to finish it at a cliffhanger, but, I didn't really want to reveal what happened yet. I know it's early in the story, but it was starting to just become a load of babble. So stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing for more chapters! Also, tell me, what do you think happened? Thanks guys!**


	3. And What Comes Next?

**Hey guys! So, here is chapter 3! Thankyou for all your reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you have enjoyed the first 2 chapters! Again, please read and review! And sorry if this just becomes random babble at times! So, yeah! Read, review and most of all, ENJOY! :D**

**I want to give a special thanks to Mlollylucy for writing Aria's first POV. She is amazing and I don't think I could have finished this without her amazing Ezria mind! ILoveYou 3**

Recap:

"Aria and Hanna!" I suddenly remembered that they had stormed out, Hanna going after Aria. I ran back to where I left Emily. She was on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Emily?" I called out her name, hoping she was only asleep.

"Hmm?" her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Sorry to wake you, but, do you know where Mr Fitz's apartment is?" I asked her.

"Um, no, why?" she asked.

"Because, we need to go and warn them about… about A," I told her. Her eyes widened. She sat there for a moment and then suddenly, there was a big smash outside the back door. I ran to the door and opened it. There was nothing there though.

"Spencer!" Emily and Toby both shouted together.

End of recap:

I swung around to see Toby and Emily staring at something.

"What is it?" I asked. They both turned to look at me, and Emily mouthed something that looked like _A_. I felt my eyes widen as she pointed towards the wall.

**Aria POV:**

I left Spencer's house in tears. I can't believe she said that! Yes, we were fighting but we will make up. She knew how I felt about that sort of thing. If I couldn't trust my best friend with this secret then how could I trust everyone else with it? And that was just it, I couldn't now and I never will be able to.

I ran all the way to Ezra's apartment in the rain. I tripped, I fell and on the last corner a car ran through a puddle and splashed me. A new wave of hot tears ran down my pale cheeks. It felt like my life… I was stumbling through life taking every curved ball; falling over and walking into every trap the universe could throw at me!

I ran up the stairs until I reached apartment 3b. I stood there for a moment considering what I was about to say, still choking on my tears. I tried to collect myself before I knocked on the door, but it flew open to reveal Ezra. He saw me crying and heard the coughing. He reached over to pull me into an embrace. I let him help me up before I pulled away which earned a funny look from him.

"Aria? Are you okay?" he asked sounding worried. He once again reached for me, but I moved away again. I looked up at him, wishing what I was about to say wasn't true, that I was dreaming. I didn't want it to happen like this. I had to though, for my own good. It had to stop.

"It's over. We can't keep going like this… I'm sorry," I mumbled before running for the stairs again.

**Spencer POV**:

My eyes lifted to where Emily was pointing. There was something written on the wall. It had been written in red. I felt my stomach drop, scared as to what I would find written on the wall. I moved forward so I could see it clearly. It read:

_**Now look what you've done! You made her do it… **_

_**A**_

I felt my heart start to race. A was in here, in this very house, writing on my walls! I inched closer, it was written in red… lipstick! Again! Like the mirror! Was A trying to send us a message? I looked over to Emily who was white with fear and shaking. She must have sensed me looking at her because her head turned to me.

"Wha…What is…is this?" she stammered, her lips shaking with the rest of her body.

"I, I don't know. I am simply dumbstruck!" I exclaimed. I myself was shaking was like a leaf.

"Toby?" I looked over to him, but he looked at me and shook his head.

"There are simply no words for this" he said in a whisper.

"What am I supposed to do? My parents are gone for… for a few more days but Melissa is here with Josh, doing god knows what in the barn. I don't want anyone else to see this! We have to get rid of it. But… but take a picture first! So we have proof!" I nodded to myself. It was a good idea. When the two of them didn't move, I whipped out my camera phone and took a snap of the writing.

"Right. Now, how do we get it off the wall? Any ideas?" I took another look at the writing.

"Well, if it's lipstick, we should be able to just wipe it off. We will need, water and sponges" Toby spoke up finally. I nodded and raced to the kitchen to grab some sponges and a bowl of water. I handed the sponges out to the other two and put the bowl on the coffee table. I dipped mine in water and started scrubbing at the lipstick. It was coming off, but it was smudging a lot and dripping down the wall, like blood. I saw Toby and Emily scrubbing away beside me, still scared stiff. I concentrated more on scrubbing. But as I did, I heard footsteps coming from the patio. I stopped, mid scrub and looked at the two beside me. They both shrugged their shoulders and kept scrubbing, this time even harder. I scrubbed double time as well and we only just managed to get rid of it before Melissa and Josh waltzed in, hand in hand.

"Spencer. Spencer's freaky friends" Melissa nodded to us and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses. She got what she needed and waltzed back out to the patio to drink with Josh. I sighed and Toby came over to me.

"Spence, is everything okay?" he asked me. I had no idea that I was shaking until he put his arms around me and I calmed down. I felt so safe in his strong, safe arms.

"Everything… Everything is fine. It's fine," I stammered. I had had a rough day. After all, my best friend had stormed out on me and my boyfriend had been accused of being A. Lastly, Emily was choosing a side and that didn't need to happen. The world was turning and it was turning on me. I just wanted to race up the stairs and crawl into my bed and stay there forever. I was done with the world and I was done with all these dramas that A was creating.

"I… I think I need to… to go to bed… Yes, bed" I nodded to myself and pried myself out of Toby's arms. I raced up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me. I got into my pyjamas and curled up in a ball on top of my bed. I let the tears streak down my face and my make-up run. I didn't care anymore. It was over.

**Aria POV:**

I rushed back down the stairs and out of Ezra's building. Out into the cold rain. I felt it dripping down my cheeks and my eyelashes and I just wanted to get home. But I couldn't. I couldn't go home. Ella and Byron were fighting again and I didn't want to be there. I had nowhere to go. I was alone, cold and wet. Alone. There was one place I could go. A place where I would be accepted and welcomed with open arms. A place I could call my temporary home. Jason's house. I ran all the way there, tripping in my heels and splashing in puddles. My clothes were absolutely soaked and my hair was wet, limp and falling in front of my eyes. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I stopped running and took it out.

_**1 new message**_

The number was blocked but I still clicked open, curious to read what the message contained.

_**Don't worry Aria; I will make her pay for what she's done. That was just un-called for. Even for me! I WILL do something about Spencer, don't you worry. Just go somewhere where you can get dry clothes and sleep for the night**_

_**A**_

Did A actually care about me? Or was this one of her tricks? How could I know? Should I trust A or not? I put my phone away and kept running straight to Jason's house. Once I arrived, I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps and the door swung open to reveal Jason

"Aria! What are you doing here? Come in, your so wet!" Jason stepped aside so I could get in. I walked in cautiously and stood in the hallway. I looked around me and I was suddenly having flashbacks of when we were over at Ali's place.

PLLPLL

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Ali!" I called as I raced up the driveway of her house. She swung around, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze and her blue eyes shining in the sun.

"Aria! Hi!" she waved as I came up the driveway with my bag packed and ready for the sleepover. She gave me a quick hug and led me inside. It was the first sleepover I had at Ali's place and the girls and I were really excited!

As I went inside, I saw Spencer already sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and can of diet Pepsi in her hand. She was focused intently on something on the T.V but when she heard us come in, she jumped up, spilling Pepsi all over her shit.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. She went red as she realised that she had spilled her Pepsi on her shirt. Ali laughed and turned to me.

"So Aria, you can put your bag in my room. Follow me" she flipped her hair and went up the stairs to her room that was directly opposite Spencer's bedroom window.

I went in her room and stopped dead in the doorway. Her room was AH-MA-ZING! There was a big double bed in middle of the room with pink fuzzy pillows and a purple doona. There was a desk to one side and the biggest walk-in wardrobe I had ever seen! I dumped my bag next to Spencer's and went back downstairs to help her clean her shirt

_**End Flashback**_

PLLPLL

"Why are you here Aria? Here, come sit down and have come coffee" Jason led me over to his couch and I sat down as he went to pour me some coffee.

**Spencer POV:**

I woke up, startled by my bedroom door opening. Toby walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Spence. What happened to you?" he lifted me up and pulled me into his lap.

"I've told you already Toby, I…I just can't do this anymore. I hate lying to the people I love most like my family and I just want this all to be over!" I sobbed.

He cuddled me tightly and I drifted off to sleep again.

**So that was it! Sorry it took soooo long to write. It's just that I was away sick and I didn't have time to write being the last few weeks of term and all. Also, I had no inspiration! So if you could help me out and tell me what you think should be in the next chapter? I'm not really happy with my chapters so far because they sound like a load of babble and me going on and on about the same thing. So if there is anything you think I should change, please tell me!**

**Read and review! :D Thanks guys!**


	4. A Nightmare Within A Dream

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of my story, Chapter 4! There is a very special person who I would like to thank for writing this Ezria chapter for me. That would be the one and only MLollyLucy. She wrote this chapter for me so that it would put a little bit of mystery and I thought it would be cool to have a change. So, here is something form fellow liar, best friend and the most amazing gal that pulled an all nighter on skype with me just to finish this!**

**Hey guys this is Mlollylucy here. SamLuvsPLL asked me to write this chapter because of the amount of Ezra in it… no that is a lie. I practically begged her to let me write it. Sorry if it's a little more on the weird side but to be fair I finished writing this at 1:20 am! I hope you enjoy and please please review! Okay so there it is! I'm done! If you guys don't review I'm gonna have to set ~A on you and I'm sure you don't want that! So Review, review, review!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars and all rights belong to Sara Shepard and Warner Bro's. If I did, Ezria would be public and Hanna and Hardy (Hardanna) would be real ;)**

**Love my little liars 3**

(Aria POV)

Jason went to his kitchen to make coffee after he wrapped me in a big fluffy blanket. When he came back he handed me the coffee, slightly grazing my hand. It was time to pour my heart out to somebody…

"What happened?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I couldn't exactly tell him everything. But some of it I could… most of it would help me and hopefully he wouldn't judge.

"Promise me you will listen to all 0f it with out interrupting or judging?", he nodded and took my hands into his which I thought was a little weird but it was warm…

"Spencer and I are fighting… I said something along the lines of she doesn't know where Toby is all the time. You know how I was dating Ezra Fitz?" he nodded, "Well he was also my English teacher, so things were more than complicated. Only the girls, one of Ezra's best friends and now you know. Well, Spencer said she always knew where Toby was and I should keep a closer watch on Ezra because Toby was working and not… not screwing his high school students… we never did anything like that, I mean we kissed and sometimes it got pretty heated, but never to that level! After she said that I raced to Ezra's apartment and broke up with him… I mean, if I can't trust one of my best friends with this then I couldn't trust people who didn't understand the relationship," I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks and Jason wiped them away. It was nice to know there was still someone that was willing to wipe my sadness away.

"I can't go home because my parents are fighting, so you were the only one left, the one person I could go to and not be judged for what I have done…" I looked down into my coffee cup and saw my blurry reflection in the steamy brown liquid. I saw the black lines running down my face and how my hair had started to dry into a massive frizzy knot.

The tears fell of my face and into the cup of coffee making little ripples and making my face look even more distorted. I looked over at Jason and he was sitting so close to me that our thighs touched, he took the coffee from my hands and placed it on the coffee table that was in front of us. He pulled me onto his lap leaving the blanket behind. He captured my lips with his and it became passionate very quickly. It may have seemed like I was kissing back, but in reality I was trying to get him away from me. My small arms didn't have the strength to get him off me and before I knew it he had pulled my wet clingy top over my head… he was on top of me within seconds unclasping my bra. He pulled it away as his tongue entered my mouth. Maybe if I vomited in his mouth he would pull away, because I was about to. My best bet of getting his huge form off of me was bitting his tongue; it grazed over my bottom teeth and now was my chance.

CHOMP!

Right down of his filthy tongue, I held it in between my teeth tightly and he tried to pull away. I could taste his blood in my mouth, much to my disgust, and I unclenched my jaw letting his tongue go free. I wiped my mouth on my bare arm trying to get rid of as much blood as possible.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he sat up holding his tongue and taking in the site of my naked torso. Tears rolled down my face and I put my arms over my chest.

"Aria you and your boyfriend are over… its okay we can do this now!" he said trying to climb on top of me again. I jumped off the couch and pulled my bra on along with my wet top. I grabbed my bag and ran to the front door, as I was steeping out outside he yelled at me.

"Where are you going to go? No one wants you Aria!" I wiped the tears off my face and squinted at him through the rain. I looked down at him… metaphorically…

"Its better to be loved by nobody, than to be loved by you!" and with that I made my way to a local coffee shop to buy a coffee. I took it outside to sit at a bus stop. Probably where I would spend the cold wet night in my soaked clothes. I clutched the heatproof paper cup to my chest, hoping to draw a little warmth from it. I closed my eyes settling into the cold metal seat, closing my eyes and listening to the rain as it collided with the tin roof of the bus shelter rolling off and onto the ground, only to collect in small puddles.

(General PER)

The bus stop she was sitting at was in a secluded part of Rosewood very quite and full of normal families. Across the street in a big old wooden house she could see a little girl lying down with a small teddy bear in her arms. Her small head resting on her fathers shoulder. The man looked to be around 30 and he seemed happy, what with a small child in his arms, sitting in a huge house that seemed normal from the outside, at least. She couldn't help but notice how the girl giggled as her father made a funny face. The man flipped through the pages of a book making illustration with his face along the way. As the book came to a close the little child drifted of to sleep. Her father planting a goodnight kiss on her forehead before turning a nightlight on and the big light off, checking on her once more before he left her bedroom. Aria got off the metal chair taking her coffee with her and crossing the road to get a closer look at the girl. The rain was falling hard and as Aria looked up, droplets found themselves stuck in her eyelashes. She stood there for a little while, watching the child that had her thumb in her mouth and an arm wrapped around the teddy bears neck. All the lights went off in the house. The girls bedroom door opening again, a little puppy making its way from the door to the end of the princess bed. A lady and the man from earlier stood in the doorway watching their little miracle. The lady held a small baby in her arms and the man had his arms around the lady. Soon after, they walked out of the girl's bedroom. Aria turned back around making her way back to the bus shelter. She couldn't help but wish her family were like that. Well maybe they were once but everything grows bitter! One day that little girl would grow up to find disappointment in her life along with regrets.

Aria wished her family were still that happy… how they used to be. She wished her life wasn't so complicated with Allison's death, Ian and the Ezra thing. She wanted so much for Ezra's warm arms to be around her but it was her fault that they never would be again. Yes, she would like to point all fingers at Spencer but Aria knew she was stronger than that… She should be able to take a few nasty comments! She loved Ezra and what people think should never change that! She thought to herself. She took the last sips from her coffee cup, placing it down on the ground under the chair. She lay down on the metal seat, ready for sleep to over take her body. But her teeth started chattering and the rain fell heavier and faster. It was dark and Aria felt a little scared!

(Hanna POV)

I followed Aria into an apartment block and hid round the corner as she broke up with Mr Fitz. I watched from behind a pot plant as she raced down the stairs, choking on her tears. My eyes started to well up with tears seeing how much pain my best friend was in! Once I knew she would not come back up the stairs, I made my way over to Mr Fitz's closed, door tapping on it three times. It swung open to reveal a distorted Mr Fitz.

"Aria?" he cried out before he saw it was me.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could push out of my mouth.

"No, no its fine… can I help you with something Miss Marin?" he tried to contain his emotions.

"Umm… do you know where Aria might have gone?" now I thought, why did I feel the need to knock on his door?

"I'm sorry I don't… can I ask you something?" I simply nodded sadly.

"Do you know why Aria… why she?" he couldn't say the word out loud so I cut him of.

"Yes… Spencer said something and it hurt her to think that no one would accept this." I gestured to him and he knew what I meant. Mr Fitz, we have to find her… I know she won't go home… he parents are fighting and she thinks it's her fault. She won't come to one of our house and she just left here…" I said sadly.

"Come on then. Let me grab my keys…" and with that said we were in his car driving around the dark streets of Rosewood.

(Aria PER)

I decided that the chair was uncomfortable so I sat up pulling my knee's to my chest and started to sob. The rain became much louder on the tin roof and I looked up to see no only rain falling but also hail. (If you guys don't what that it's like ice cubes falling from the sky! Kill the cars!). I put my head back down to my knees and the tears fell from my eyes, then I heard footsteps. I looked up to see the one and only Hardy standing there! He didn't recognise me at first,

"Its coming down really fast!" he turned and smiled at me until he saw who I was and that I was crying, "Aria?" all I did was nod and he came and sat next to me, draping his jacket around my shoulders.

"What happened?" he said wiping away my tears. I didn't really know Hardy, I mean we had met once and we were cool with one another but would he really care about my whole life story?

"I broke up with Ezra!" on came a new wave of sobs.

"Why? And why didn't you go home?" he said patting my back.

"You know about the whole student teacher thing? Well my… someone said that she always knew where her boyfriend was and that I should keep a closer eye on Ezra because her boyfriend was working and not… um… screwing his student. So I broke it off with Ezra and I can't go home because my parents are still fighting…" it felt weird talking to Hardy like this… but he listened.

"Aria…" he looked to be deep in thought, "you can't take note of what other people say! You love Ezra right?" I nodded and he continued, "then what people say shouldn't get in the way of your love because he loves you more than life its self!" more tears fell down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes.

"Come on sweet heart come back to my place to keep warm?" I nodded because it had to be better then spending my first night on a bus bench in the rain. The hail had mostly stoped but Hardy carried me to his car placing me in the passenger seat.

(Hardy PER)

I took Aria back to my house and lent her some dry clothes also putting a blanket around her

I left her on my couch and went to call Ezra… knowing him he would probably be looking for her.

"Hey Ez!" I whispered into the phone so that Aria wouldn't hear me.

"Hardy I really can't talk right now I'm looking for Aria." He asked someone if that was her and there was a girl in that back ground who said 'open your eyes Aria is much prettier than that!'

"Ezra? Aria is with me… I found her sobbing under a bus shelter in wet cloths so I told her to come back to my place…"

"WHAT?" Ezra almost squealed into the phone.

"I-have-shortie! Your-shortie!"

"We are on our way!" and he hung up so I went back to sit with Aria. She was asleep so I put the TV on until there was a knock at the front door.

"Ezra?" I saw Ezra and a cute blonde behind him.

"Where is she?" he got right to the point.

"On the couch…" he and the short blonde pushed past me to get to Aria.

"Aria are you okay now?" she looked up with tears in her eyes and flung her arms around Ezra's neck. They both ended up sitting on my couch with Aria on Ezra's lap. It felt like an intense moment…

"I'm going to make some coffee." I said walking into my kitchen.

"I'm coming!" the little blonde called out.

"I'm Hardy by the way" I stuck my hand out and she shook it.

"Hanna" she flashed a bright smile.

"So how do you know Ezra?" my hand still entwined with hers.

"Mr Fitz is my English teacher…" she pulled her hand back, blushing.

"Very cool, so are you friends with Aria then?"

"We have been best friends for ages, well, since she left" Hanna said

"Where did she go?" I asked her curiously. She looked down at the floor and then back up at me.

"She left to Iceland after our other friend, Alison, went missing" she said in a low whisper her eyes becoming glassy.

"So you were close with Alison?" I watched her full glossy lips quiver as she nodded. I wanted nothing more than to feel my lips against hers to take her pain away. She took a moment to pull herself together.

"Do you need help with that?" she said looking down at my hands they were balancing 4 cups of coffee.

"Sure" I said handing her 2, my hand slightly lingering on hers. We took the coffee into my family room to find Ezra and Aria making out. Hanna cleared he throat and they both looked up, their faces turning identical shades of scarlet. Hanna and I both laughed and then I handed them their coffee. Aria giving Hanna a smirk and in return Hanna stuck out her tongue.

(Aria POV)

I woke up to Ezra shaking me. His face was fairly close and all I wanted to do was hug him, what was the worst thing he could do? Push me away. I flung my arms around his neck and he took me onto his lap willingly.

"I'm sorry," I said against his neck drenching him in my tears.

"Its okay sweetheart… Hanna explained it to me. Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked through it together…" he said wiping my tears away. I shrugged not knowing how to answer that. He brought his face to mine and kissed me… then I heard Hanna clear her throat. Ezra and I jumped apart, red faced to see Hanna and Hardy watching up with mugs of coffee in their hands. I threw Hanna a knowing look and she stuck out her tongue. I took the boiling hot liquid into my hands and so did Ezra.

"So you two love birds figured everything out?" Hardy asked, sitting next to Hanna on the love seat across from us.

"Mmmhm" I mumbled looking at Ezra. We chatted for a while but Ezra decided it was time go home. Hanna stayed behind.

We reached Ezra's car and he turned the heat on. I really couldn't believe that he wasn't mad at me… if I was him I would be furious with me! I am furious with me for the record. My phone buzzed in my bad and I pulled it out.

_**Dearest Aria**_

_**You take all the fun out of things!**_

_**~A **_

"Who was that?" Ezra asked breaking the silence.

"… N-nobody, just my mother asking where I am." I stuttered.

"Ezra I really am sorry…" I said sensing the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"I already told you its fine but… I just wish you hadn't given up on us so easily," he saw my face fall, "that's what I thought at first but then I realised how much you have to lie to your parents just to stay over at my apartment and how much your friends do for us… I never really took note of how hard this is for you, how much you have to lie to get away with this all to protect me…" he said looking at the dark road ahead of him.

"Ezra I don't mind doing those things for you… I love you and now I realise that the only thing people can do to hurt me is take you away because there would be no point for me to continue living…" I said also staring at the dark road ahead of us.

"Aria please never talk like that! You have a whole live a head of you… if anything happened to me I wouldn't want you to throw that away… all I want is for you to be happy!" he pulled me onto his lap before I could protest because he was driving I realised we were parked in his apartment block garage.

"Can I… can I stay with you tonight?" I asked with hope evident in my voice.

"You don't even have to ask my sweet!" he pecked my lips and then carried me up to apartment 3B. That night I slept in Ezra's arms where I belonged.

The next morning I woke up to the beeping of a smoke alarm. I ran out to Ezra's kitchen to find him swatting it with a tea towel. When he finally got it to stop he turned around and gave me one of his boyish grins that I loved so much. All I could do was giggle as I walked into his strong arms. They caught me in an embrace that quickly tightened.

"What's so funny?" he asked against my neck.

"How the only time you fire alarm goes off is when you cooking!" I giggled into his chest.

"Hey I'm such a good cook that even the fire alarm feels the need to cheer me on!" he pulled away from me and walked back over to the pan. I let him have this one since I was too tired to hold my head up let alone argue with him.

"Smells good chef what are we having?" I cuddled him from behind.

"Eggs!" he smiled. I let go of him and went to my bag and pulled my phone out seeing one new message from Hanna. It simply said call me? I went to my contacts not bothering as usual to just type the number in.

"Han? Good morning!"

"OMG meet me at the grill about 1:30 for lunch? I really need to talk to you!"

"Sure… 1:30?"

"Yep! I'll see you then! Love ya babe!"

"Okay, I love you to Han" and I hung up. When I turned around the eggs Ezra had successfully cooked with a few minor hiccups along the way and laid the coffee on table.

"You're not staying all day?" Ezra said with a frown.

"Hanna just wants to go to lunch to talk about something… but ill be back after if that's okay with you?" I put on a puppy dogface and he couldn't resist. He leant over the table and placed a soft kiss on my sleepy lips.

"I would love you to come back!" he said against my lips. I was surprised at how easily we could get passed what ha happen the night before.

Within a few hours I was on my way to the Apple Rose Grill to meet Hanna for lunch. I walked in and the bell above the door chimed signalling that someone had just entered. I hated the bells they put above doors they always made me feel like I was the centre of attention for that split second before people returned back to their conversation or doing whatever they had been doing before I came in. I tried to ignore the glance I received and spotted Hanna.

As soon as I sat down she was clinging on my arm bouncing up and down.

"Aria he's the most amazing guy! He's so sweet and a great kisser!" her eyes were starry and she continued to bounce and stare off into space.

"Han are you talking about Hardy?" when I spoke her name she snapped out of her trance.

"Maybe…" and her head ducked, "He asked me out tonight." She giggled.

"What did you say?"

"Maybe, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you first…" well that's confusing…

"Why would you need my permission?" I asked trying to hide my confusion.

"I'm not sure… he's Ezra's friend and I didn't want… I just thought that you would like to have a say in it all." She shrugged and I blew it of.

"I really don't mind by the looks of things last night you got along pretty well." I winked at her and she pushed me playfully, "go call him and confirm for tonight!" a grin erupted on her face before she got up and stood out the front of the grill to call Hardy.

"Okay now that's confirmed you coming with me to find a dress." I groaned and she pulled me to her car and took us to her house.

After 3 gruelling hours of looking through Hanna's closet we settled on an elegant yet tight black dress with red pumps and a red clutch to match. She was all done up and driving me back to Ezra's apartment.

"Maybe we could double date sometime since Hardy understands the situation!" she exclaimed.

"Hanna I would love to… one day… but Ezra and I aren't public yet. So moot point." I said sadly, she was now dating an older guy but she could go out in public and people would spare them a second glance! If Ezra and I went out there, pictures would be taken for the newspaper, laughing and pointing. It saddened me to think that we would never be just a normal couple here in Rosewood… that here we would always be laughed at and made fun of. If we ever had some sort of future and I hoped that we did then we would have to move out of Rosewood, only coming back to it was inevitable!

"What's bothering you babe?" she asked clearly seeing my sad face.

"Nothing…" she could sense that I didn't want to talk about it. The rest of the ride to Ezra's was spent in silence letting me wallow in my thoughts. We reached the apartment and I stepped out of Hanna's car into the humid night air. That was the one thing I didn't like about rain, the 'Aftermath' if you will… how it made everything hot and sticky!

"Thanks Hanna! Have a lovely night!" I said trying to cover the disappointment that I felt about not being able to go on a date with Ezra that didn't confine us to his apartment, all our relationship knew was the four walls of his apartment. I waved as Hanna drove off then made my way up to 3B. A sharp tap on the door and then it swung open to reveal Ezra's open arms so I crawled into them willingly!

"Hey chicky! What took you so long today? Is Hanna okay?" he said kissing my fore head.

"Hanna's fine… I had to help her pick out and outfit for tonight… Hardy asked her out tonight." I said sadly pulling him closer to me.

"Why does that bother you honey? Are you jealous?" he said lifting my chin forcing me to look within the depths of his blue crystal eyes.

"Not in the sense that you would think… I don't like Hardy but I'm jealous that Hanna is dating an older guy but can still go out in public with him with out being laughed at…" I said trying to look down again.

"I'm so sorry Aria… come on let's go out now!"

"What? Ezra that didn't mean I want to go out tonight!" I said in pure shock.

"Why not? There is never going to be a perfect time… so why not now!"

"I agree but I'm not dressed and I just want to be in your arms tonight… please for me? Stay?" I pouted.

"Okay but we are going out within the next week, on a real date!" with that he pulled me over to his couch. I kicked of my shoes and crawled into his lap.

For about an hour he read to me but I was continuously yawning involuntarily.

"Go put some clothes on and I'll read you to sleep?" I merely nodded and padded of to his bedroom where I found one of his shirts and some boxers. I wondered sleepily back to the couch.

"I think your phone buzzed…" Ezra said peeping up from behind the book. I grabbed it out on my bag in the corner and crawled back into his welcoming arms.

_**1 new text message: Hanna Marin**_

_**Aria I just spoke to Spencer she's gonna call you… btw having a really nice time with Hardy!**_

_**Luv ya and talk to you tomorrow!**_

_**~Han**_

I lay my head back against Ezra's chest as he continued to read to me while I awaited Spencer's call. The phone buzzed twice then had a short break before buzzing to more times. I sighed and climbed out of Ezra's lap.

"Hello?" I spoke to the receiver.

"Oh Aria I'm so sorry you have no idea how much I regret saying that to you! You know that's not how I looked at the relationship! I didn't mean to break you up! Aria you have to go back to him… tell him what I did and that's why you did what you did! I don't have any other way to fix this." She poured her heart out to me and by the end I could hear the tears in her throat.

"Spencer it fine, I'm with him now! Ezra's friend found me on a bus bench and took me to his house… long story short Ezra came and got me…" I said bluntly. I did have reason to be mad at her… but fair is fair she had just as much reason to be mad at me!

"Oh thank GOD!" she sobbed.

"Spencer can we do this later? I'm tired, I'll call you tomorrow…" again I yawned involuntarily.

"Sure! Good bye Aria have a nice night!" she said and then hung up. I locked my phone and threw it back into my bag and once again crawled back onto Ezra's lap. He began to read to me again from the love poems of Pablo Neruda, I loved the way his voice flowed through the poems. I settled into his lap, the last poem I herd that night was extraordinary:

**Morning is full:**

**The morning is full of storm**

**In the heart of summer.**

**The clouds travel like white handkerchiefs of**

**Goodbye,**

**The wind, travelling, waving them in its hands.**

**The numberless heart of the wind**

**Beating above our loving silence**

**Orchestral and divine, resounding among the trees**

**Like a language full of wars and songs.**

**Wind that bears off the dead leaves with a quick raid**

**And deflect the pulsing arrows of the birds.**

**Wind that topples her in a wave without spray and substance without weight, and leaning fires.**

**Her mass of kisses breaks and sinks, assailed in the door of the summer's wing**

I let the darkness over take my body, slowly sinking deeper into Ezras warm lap. Dreams and sceneries play in my mind continuously all night long but the only one I remembered the, only one that was worth remembering was Ezra and mine first date out in Rosewood. I guess you could call it bittersweet the only dream I have ever had with an oxymoron involved…

The hours spent getting ready and all for what? So I could go out and be pointed at by people who had no clue what they were talking about that didn't understand the relationship… but if Ezra and I understood the relationship that's all that counted right?

Ezra knocked on my front door so I raced down to get it before anyone else could but my mother beat me to it.

"Ezra what are you doing here? And looking so dashing I might add!"

"I'm here to pick Aria up… we are going on a date" and before my mother could grab me, I took of out the front door with Ezra close behind.

"ARIA MONTGOMERY YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME!" my mother exclaimed from the front door. But it didn't matter what was waiting for me when I returned home, I was with Ezra now and none of that mattered! For our first date Ezra took me to one of the most expensive restaurants in Rosewood. Red Rose Bay is one of the most posh places to eat and to the plus side most of the kids in my grade couldn't afford it there but the down side, there is always a down side! And this time it was that Ezra was the one paying, I mean of cause I would try but he always won with the ways of money!

A man standing behind the podium at the front of the restaurant asked if we wanted a table… no I would prefer to eat on the floor. What pieces of floor do you most recommend? No for God sakes I want to eat a table! Why was I speaking to myself like this? What had gotten into me? I had to snap out of it! We were lead to a table and Ezra pulled the chair out for me. Dinner was a peaceful affair. It all started when we took a stroll in the park across from the restaurant. It had to be one of the best meals I have ever eaten with Ezra but the walk was when it all started to go down hill. I couldn't help but feel like there was someone watching our every move… my nerves started to settle the more we walked around the park hand in hand. We walked further into the park and found a small brightly light gazebo. Ezra put his hand out and asked me to dance. There was no music but what did that matter? We had each other and were doing something we never got to do at homecoming… dance.

We circled around the small space for over ten minutes before our lips met. Then there was the flash of a camera and the rumble of entire crowds laughter. Ezra pulled back from out first kiss in public. The kiss was warm against the cool night air. There was another flash of a camera and a rumble of laughter followed close behind. There were people in all direction. Not just people but teenagers and teachers from school. Their laughter echoed thought the park making chills run down my spin until I could smash into a million pieces. One more bash of laughter woke me up… It was followed not by a flash of a camera but of lightning, I was all for rainy weather so long as it didn't throw electricity across the sky and kept its laughter to its self.

Ezra's strong, buff arms were around me when I awoke. I had tears on my face and was covered in sweat.

"Its okay it was only a dream" he repeated In my ear. I rolled over so I could look into his eyes.

"What happened? What were you dreaming about?" he wiped my tears away and held me close.

"It was awful all those people just laugh, Ezra they don't understand, why should we care what they think?"


End file.
